not now not yet
by Night the Hedgehog97
Summary: summary- edward left in new moon but not before he slept with bella now he's gone and bella's found out she's pregnant with triplets its 100 years after and bella meets edward in forks again will they get back together? on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Title- not now not yet

hey guys i had a brilliant birthday this year almost everything i got was twilight

summary- edward left in new moon but not before he slept with bella now he's gone and bella's found out she's pregnant with triplets its 100 years after and bella meets edward in forks again will they get back together? and will a blonde tramp stop them?

chapter

bella p.o.v.

its been a month since they went latley i've been having cravings and mood swings but who can blame you when you have mike newton begging you for a date and jessica stanley being angry at you because of it urggh i felt sick and ran to the bathroom when i thought wait cravings hormones and sickness when its am i counted once...twice...three times i've missed my period but vampires can't have children wait you need to change to have a baby vampires cant change so rose alice and esme can't have them but a man is the same from puerty to death i got in my truck and decided to go to school anyway at english i ran out to the toilet and was sick i saw ang in there

"bella? are you ok?" i was sick

"ang i think i am pregnant i mean im having food cravings by the way do you have any chcolate eggs?" she gave me some "and i'm having mood swings and im being sick"

"mmmhmmmm lets go i'll take you to the nurse and we'll go the store to buy a test" we walked to the nurse's office "nurse horley? can i take bella home she just threw up" nurse horley nodded (this is actually what i want to be when im older that and a singer or actor)

"of course...wait before you go have this tablet" it was like she knew i was in pain but by the way she looked my face probaly gave away my pain i took the painkiller and ang took me to a store in seattle and bought a pregnancy test we went home and i took it we waited for 15 minutes and looked i gasped

"ang i'm pregnant with his baby" i started crying i had him inside me "we should go and see the doctor you cant do pe in this conndition" i gasped

"what about charlie and renee"

"how about you ask to move out and when the baby is born tell them" i nodded "but bella where are you going to move into to?"

"the cullen's house i still have a spare key" she nodded

"give me the address and directions and i'll move in with you"

"ang if your gonna move in with me i have to tell you something...the cullens are vampires"

"i know"

"what?"

"a wolf in la push imprinted on me apparently but when jacobs sister came he mistook it and imprinted on her"

"oh ang im sorry" i hugged her "well i better get packed"

*30 mins later*

right all packed i thought i started to walk when i tripped over a loose floor board i saw edward's handprint and lifted it up i gasped

"ang come help i found something" she ran in here and lifted the floor board it was my lullaby and photo album i started crying STUPID HORMONES ang took them out and looked at the cd

"what is this?" she took it to the stero and played it

"thats my lullaby now pack it and we'll go to the hospital and why i do that you can go home and pack i need to tell charlie" just then i heard his cruiser

"bella?"

"yeah its me dad i was feeling sick in school so they let me out ang was helping me"

"oh ok"

"urg dad i want to tell you something, im moving out me and ang are moving in together im getting really ill so she's going to look after me" he looked worried "i'll be fine dad i'll call you every day i promise" he nodded and kissed my forhead me and ang got in the truck with my stuff in the back we drove to ang's she had her stuff already packed from the holiday in alaska she got her stuff and spoke to her mom and dad i looked at the time 5.00pm i groaned time slows when your pregnant ang got in and we went to the hospital i remember this is where i first met carlisle edward had saved me from tylers van i smiled but it felt like i had a hole in my cheast

"right and we have to sort out rooms i'll sleep in edwards i think you should go in alice's bedroom" she nodded "and i think if we run out of cloths then rose will be our size roughly"

"yeah oh look the hospital" we turned and got out and then went to reception

"hello do you know who's taking dr. cullens paitents?"

"yes that would be dr. scolding"

"Can i see him now its kinda urrgent" she nodded

"the hospital isn't that busy anyway"

"thank you" she went on the phone and told us to go to room 305 dr scolding should be their we went their and saw dr. scolding he waved us in

"ahh isabella"

"bella"

"well bella what's the matter"

"umm you know edward carlisles son well i kinda think i'm pregnant with his baby" he nodded

"don't worry teenage pregnancy is very common we know how to deal with it" i sighed in relif "lets look then this will be very cold" he warned he put the gel on i didn't flinch because it wasn't that much colder than edwards hand when we slept together he looked at the picture" well well well you have triplets" i gasped i saw 3 blobs

"how many weeks is she doc?" ang asked

"6 and a day by the looks of it" i nodded "come back next month and i'll tell you when your due and the genders" i nodded me and ang went to the truck and i gasped

"what bella"  
"alice...she would have saw this" she looked confused "i'll explain later" she nodded as i pulled at the house i saw a banner CONGRATS BELLA i rolled my eyes "told ya alice would have saw" i thought for a secound and ran inside i ran upstairs and in alice's room in her wardrobe was a note and a box it read

BELLA

IM SORRY WE LEFT YOU AND ME AND JAZZ KNOW YOUR PREGNANT WE ONLY LEFT BECAUSE EDWARD WAS WORRIED SO FOR FUTURE NEEDS I LEFT $1,000,000 IN YOURS AND ANGELA'S BANK ACCOUNTS BY THE WAY YOU HAVE 2 GIRLS AND A BOY YOU'LL HAVE THEM IN A MONTH LISTEN TO ME WHEN I SAY THIS GO IN CARLISLES STUDY AND PHONE UP THE DANALIS THEY WILL HELP YOU AND ANG IN THIS BOX THEIR IS 5 GIFTS 1 FOR AND THE TRIPLETS EACH ONLY A VAMPIRE CAN GET IT OFF TAKE CARE OF YOUR SELF

ALICE

P.S. THEIRS 2 CARS IN THE GARAGE AND THE KEYS ARE IN EDWARD ROOM SEE YOU IN 100 YEARS LOVE YA

"ANG COME HERE ALICE LEFT US SOMETHING!" i shouted i opened the box and in their was 2 necklaces 2 braclets and a leather wrist and like edwards on each was the cullen crest i cried BLOODY HORMONES ang gasped i put mine on and it opened it held a picture of edward and a message

Tanya

MY MATE MY LOVE I WILL ONLY LOVE YOU I HAVE WAITED A CENTURY FOR THIS DAY JUST TO CALL YOU MY WIFE AND NOW I CAN I LOVE YOU AND ONLY YOU

LOVE EDWARD

i gasped "he loves someone else, he was going to propose" i whispered

"so what do we do know?" ang asked

"first we go into his room and grab the keys for our new cars and knowing alice its expensive" and i was right i had a honda fc sports and ang had a mazda furai we got our rooms i went through rose's cupboard and found a note

BELLA

I KNOW I WAS NEVER NICE TO YOU BUT I DO LIKE YOU ITS JUST BELLA I ENVY YOU YOU HAVE A HUMAN LIFE AND IF YOU WONDERING WHY I WROTE THIS IT IS BECAUSE I HEARD ALICE AND JASPER TALK WHEN I HEARD YOU WERE PREGNANT I SCREAMED IN MY ROOM I WANT TO WISH YOU THE BEST

ROSALIE

i started crying for the 3rd time today i wiped my tears i went to carlisles office and looked for the danali's

"ahha" i reached for carlisles phone

ring ring ring

"hello?"

"hi can i speak to elaezar please?"

"yes let me get him"

"hello?"

"hi um im bella im edward's ex i called because alice told me you could help me"

"oh what with"

"you see before they left me and edward you know and know im pregnant with his babies and i have a feeling their part vampire"

"ok bella we'll be their in 2 hours"

"also my friend is staying with me shes human but she knows about you"

"ok we'll talk soon"

"thank you" i hung up "ANG IN 2 HOURS A FRIEND OF CARLISLE'S IS COMING THEIR GONNA HELP US AND YES THEY ARE VAMPIRES" i shouted

"OK YOU SHOULD SLEEP I'LL WAKE YOU UP IN A HOUR OR 2"

"THANKS"

2 hours later

I had a dream that edward left me that he said he didnt love me he had found someone else when i fell to the floor i heard a noise a whisper

"bella? bella wake up the vampires are here" I woke up and everything dawned on my i flelt my heart rip but kept a straight face and went down stairs to see my one and only adonis but he was holding hands with a blonde tramp and fell to the floor.

i felt my waters break then and i screamed as the baby tore its way through my womb and it came out an hour later it was a girl

"renesmee carlie cullen-swan" renesmee bit me and i screamed as the venom spread through me.

1 day later

my heart beat stopped ans i awoke to see my baby and angela, angela was going through the change i picked up my baby as i looked in the mirror my eyes weren't red like they were supposed to be they were...purple.

i thought about what happened and when i felt sad my eyes went blue when angry red and when love for my baby orangei went to elezar he widened his eyes

"it's only been a day she cant of changed already"

"why do you think that elezar?"

"what my dear i dint say anything oh im sorry about edward by the way" he looked sad

"don't be but you just said i shouldn't have already changed"

"hmmmm intresting"

"bella?" i heard ang ask i ran upstairs and packed my stuff

"come on were going to the volturi"

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN

hey guys if your real twilighters remember this

I promise to remember Bella Each time I carelessly fall down And I promise to remember Edward Whenever I'm out of town.

I promise to obey traffic laws For Charlie's sake, of course And I promise to remember Jacob When my heart fills with remorse.

I promise to remember Carlisle When ever I am in the Emergency Room And I promise to remember Emmett Every time there's a huge boom.

I promise to to remember Rosalie When ever I see something that holds pure beauty And I promise to remember Alice When I'm at a mall and a cute outfit spots me.

I promise to remember Renesmee When I see that beautiful bronze hair.  
And I promise to remember Esme When someone tells me they care .

I promise to remember Jasper Whenever my stomach isn't curled And I promise to remember the Volturi When someone speaks of dominating the world.

Yes, I promise to love Twilight Wherever I may go So that all may see my obsession Because I know what the Twilighters know.

sign name here morgan chloe horley _ 


	2. Chapter 2

note- YukiKyo no moere flames if you have actually read the twilight saga you will find out that ang is angela webber and for another story the title does say NOTE about cheat me and volturi so if you could not say anything before you read.

che

chapter 2

other kids and volturi

bpov

"BELLA before you go you must see your other children they're a boy and a girl he had to keep them away because they kept hitting renesmee"

"well show me them then" the next thing i knew there was a boy and a girl that looked about a 5 months old

"hi momma" the boy said he looked a bit like my older brother in england.

"hello your name is dillon irwin SWAN" i shouted his last name so that Edward could hear and he did in fact he growled than my little girl came to me

"momma?"

"yes im your momma and your name is morgan chloe SWAN" Edward done the same thing again and i growled back he ran down stairs and was in my face.

"Isabella, those children are half mine and they are cullens"

"im sorry? says the one who left the mother of his children to bear on her own for a blonde bimbo tramp" I sneered we were in each others face's growling when angela came down.

"Come on you to bells its time to go" i got out of edwards face and got my bag and the kids

"come on kids lets go" Renesmee and Morgan followed me but Dillon hesitated "Dillon whats up?"

"well i kinda want to stay with dad" he ended with a whisper and i felt tears that would never fall.

"fine if you ever need us we'll be in volterra, italy in the clock tower" with that we ran out into my new honda fc sports and drove to the airport we went to reception "4 tickets to volterra italy 1st class please"

"ok that will be $1,235 please" i used the $20,000 that i saved then we went to gate 10 and got on bored.

10 HOURS LATER

we ran to volterra's clock tower and we went through to see a new receptionist the name tag said JENNA.

"hello? i would like to see aro"

"just go right through" we walked through tunnels when we came to some huge doors i sighed "alright girls this is our new life"

dillon pov (after bella left)

as my mum and aunt and sisters walked out the door i realized that i would never see them again then dad spoke.

"hello son this is your step-mum tanya" i looked at the bitch and she smirked while i stormed upstairs (these kids act like 10 year olds but loo like there 1) and got the picture of mum that my sisters took and then i looked at the one of me and my sisters and i sighed when my stomach rumbled telling me i had to hunt or eat i didn't particulary want to go down stairs so i jumped out my window to hunt i found an irriteated grizzly and 3 mountain loins but i liked my grizzly better i didnt really want to go back but i had to then i remebered that while mum was changing she screamed alex? no... ALICE! thats it luckily mum left her phone so i got it and phoned alice.

RING RING RI-

"BELLA IS THAT YOU YOUR FUTURE DISSAPEARD"

"Hello im dillon irwin swan bella's my mum is this my aunt alice?"

"ahhh you must be why wheres bella?"

"ummmmm going to volterra italy i belive she kept saying while she was changing 'He doesnt love me' over and over again and then she screamed your name"

"ok meet me at la bella italian in port angelas in 2 hours and say to your dad 'Your a stupid cunt loser love alice' ok?"

"yep bye aunty alice"

"bye"

i ran home and shouted

"DAD YOUR A STUPID CUNT LOSER LOVE ALICE"

"damn that pixie"

reveiw all u do is push the button the next chapter will be the kids powers

preveiw of the next chapter

i thought about mum my sisters and aunt from 100 years ago next thing i knew i was outside my old house in forks wow i can teleport 


	3. Adoption

NOT A CHAPTER!

Okay, so I've decided, I will put a few up for adoption that I have lost interest in, I would like it if you adopt it, that you have written a story that is over 6 chapters.

Stories for adoption:

1-Not now, not yet

2-Isabella Destiny Lily Potter

3- I'm really called Pelagia

4- Divorce Betrayal

5- Dawn to Dust to Powers (you can take the power puff girls outta that...god knows why I done that -.-)

These are all going up for adoption - I will not be writing the St Trinians 3 story anymore, My friend has wanted it for a while, so I have given it to her, check out her account - Metamorphagus87 it's in my favourite authors if you want to look, if you want to adopt them then just send me a PM, you must insight me in all changes you might make with my permission only may you change them, I must get credit for the chapters that I made, and we have to discuss what the plot will be when you adopt them, for now, I will put my other stories on Hiatus until I have completed Love? What's that? If you haven't read it please check it out! Also no one has managed to get the person on my 'Shadows of love' story, I can't post the chapter until so,done has guessed it

Night the hedgehog97


End file.
